


Mistress Hayden and Vanessa Hudgens

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [9]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mistress, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Vanessa Hudgens loved having sex with her Mistress. But she also loved getting punished by her Mistress. But will she love the NEW punishment that her Mistress has in store for her.





	Mistress Hayden and Vanessa Hudgens

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, and AJ Lee. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

Vanessa was smiling and happy as she walked along the shopping district. She was buying sexy clothes that she hoped that she was going to be able to wear for both the men in her life and her Mistress. And when her phone went off she looked at it happily. It was her Mistress calling her. “Hello?” Vanessa said hopeful that her Mistress was calling her wanting to fuck.

“Get your sexy ass over here. I need coitus.” Hayden said. Vanessa smiled. “Yes, Mistress,” Vanessa whispered the last part so that only Hayden could hear. Hayden had been her Mistress for a few years now. And Vanessa was loving every minute of it. She was having the best sex of her life whenever her Mistress needs a fuck. She rushed to her house. She knocked and Mistress Hayden opened the door wearing a matching bra and pantie set. Which made Vanessa so wet already.

“Strip as we walk to the bedroom,” Hayden said as she let her in. “Yes, Mistress,” Vanessa said as she walked into the house. As she walked behind her Mistress loving the view of her Mistress as she walked ahead of her stripping down to her bra and panties. “Stop staring at my ass. And when I said strip I meant naked.” Hayden said looking over her shoulder. “Yes, Mistress. Sorry Mistress.” Vanessa said quickly removing her bra and panties so that she was walking behind her naked now.

“Bed,” Hayden said to Vanessa as they walked into the bedroom. Vanessa quickly climbed into bed and spread her legs for her Mistress to see her wet pussy waiting for its Mistress. Hayden smiled as she slowly removed her bra. Vanessa wanted her Mistress between her legs but she knew that if she protested the wait was going to be that much longer. Smiling Hayden removed her panties and climbed on top of her plaything.

She kissed Vanessa’s legs as she climbed up her body. Vanessa moaned as she felt her Mistress’s lips on her inner thigh. Hayden smiled at Vanessa’s wet pussy. “You know what is going to happen if you do it again right?” Hayden asked Vanessa from between her legs with a smile. “Yes, Mistress,” Vanessa said with a lust filled sigh. “Then you better not cum before me this time,” Hayden said as she lunged forward and kissed Vanessa slipping her some tongue.

Hayden mounted her plaything and started rubbing their pussies together. Vanessa started sucking on her Mistress nipples. “Yes suck my tits,” Hayden said with a moan. They were in the thralls of passion when Vanessa’s head jerked back as she came for her Mistress spraying her juices all over her Mistress. Hayden wasn’t happy when she felt that.

“I told you not to cum before me,” Hayden said with an angry face. “I’m sorry Mistress,” Vanessa said looking at her. She knew what was coming next. Hayden was going to flip her over and spank her for cumming before her. Then she was going to fuck her again. And it was going to be harder and rougher.

Vanessa didn’t want to tell her Mistress this but she loved it when she spanked her. That was why she came so soon. She was loving every minute of making love to her Mistress and she didn’t want it to end but she craved that spanking right now. “You know what happens now right?” Hayden asked. “Yes, Mistress,” Vanessa said as she flipped over and laid face down.

“I’m ready for my spanking Mistress,” Vanessa said after a few seconds of waiting for her spanking. “I’m not going to spank you,” Hayden said. This made Vanessa look over her shoulder. She wanted that spanking. She needed that spanking. “But I was bad Mis...Mistress?” Vanessa said seeing what her Mistress was wearing. And she gulped.

She was wearing a strapless strap-on dildo and a devilish smile. “What?” Hayden asked with a smile. “What is that Mistress?” Vanessa asked. “Oh, this. It was a gift from another of my playthings.” Hayden said with a smile. “And right now you are going to lay face down as I fuck your ass with this,” Hayden said with a smile.

Vanessa took a gulp as she laid back face down. She had never had anal sex with anyone. She never thought that her Mistress was going to take her anal virginity. She heard as Hayden open and closed lubricant. She then felt as her Mistress peeled her ass cheeks apart. Then felt the tip of the dildo rubbing against her ass hole. She yelped as Hayden rammed the dildo into her ass in one thrust.

“Are you going to listen next time?” Hayden asked as she fucked her playthings ass. Vanessa was torn. She was in pain and wanted it to stop. But...she was also enjoying the feeling of the dildo in her ass. She never felt anything like it. And as her Mistress fucked her ass the pain was going away. It was being replaced with nothing but pleasure. “Answer truthfully.” Hayden moaned as she fucked her ass.

“No, I want this Mistress. I want you to fuck my ass until I’m hoarse from screaming.” Vanessa said moaning. “I knew that you loved ass play,” Hayden said kissing her earlobe. “Why do you think I would punish you with pleasure?” Hayden said with a smile. Vanessa didn’t care that her Mistress had been giving her exactly what she had wanted all this time. She was lost in the pleasure of her ass fucking.

“Are you going to cum for your Mistress?” Hayden asked with a smile as she felt her orgasm coming. “Yes. Oh god yes. I want to cum for my Mistress.” Vanessa said with a moan. Hayden the intensified her actions to make the both of them cum together. As the two of them came Hayden with a groan and Vanessa with a high pitch moan.

“Thank you, Mistress,” Vanessa said weakly. “Don’t pass out on me now,” Hayden said giving her a kiss slipping her some more tongue. “I’m just beginning to punish you,” Hayden said with a smile. Vanessa had a smile on her face too. Because she knew that this was going to be the best sex of her whole life. And she smiled as Hayden reinserted the dildo in her ass as she began to make love to her ass again.


End file.
